justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Skarillix/Just Dance 2020 - Fanmade : Songlist
So, this is I think the 3rd songlist update. I started to work on some of the choreos like: Liar Popular Song Jenny Rather Be DNA Sucker Itzy No Money 'E3:' THE WOLF by SIAMES Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghain Trainor ft. John Legend Gimme More by Britney Spears This Is What You Came For by Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna Kill This Love by BLACKPINK DNA by BTS Dance Monkey by Tones and I Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi Sucker by Jonas Brothers That's What I Like by Bruno Mars King Of Capulets by X Lovers Thank U, Next by Ariana Grande Truth Hurts by Lizzo Telephone by Lady Gaga No Money by Galantis Itzy by ICY Popular Song by MIKA ft. Ariana Grande 'Gamescom:' Thunderclouds by LSD Sweet But Psycho by Ava Max Without Me by Halsey Counting Stars by OneRepublic Chandelier by Sia Panini by Lil Nas X 2002 by Anne Marie I AM THE BEST by 2NE1 Superfreak by Rick James Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics I Can't Get Enough by benny blanco, Tainy, Selena Gomes, and J. Balvin {1 P} {IN PROGRESS} Let's Get It Started {or My Hump, idk} by Black Eyed Peas Last Friday Night by Katy Perry {3 P} Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus {3 P} Work by Fifth Harmony {4 P} {IN PROGRESS} Liar by Camila Cabello {1 P} Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper {1 P| Beautiful Trauma by P!nk {1 P} Royals by Lorde Con Calma by Daddy Yankee ft. Snow Thunder by Imagine Dragons Starboy by The Weeknd 7 Rings by Ariana Grande Bassa Sababa by Netta So Depois Do Carnaval by Lexa Faith by Stevie Wonder ft. Ariana Grande 'Post-Gamescom (Batch 1):' Beautiful People by Ed Sheeran & Khalid {1 P} Senorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello {2 P} My Boy by Billie Eilish {1 P) Lone Digger by Caravan Place Down by Marian Hill Checklist by MAX {2 P} Con Alture by ROSALIA ft. J Balvin 'Batch 2:' You Need To Calm Down by Taylor Swift {3 P} Baby by Clean Bandit ft. Marina and Luis Fonsi {4 P} Hotline Bling by Drake {1 P} Rude by MAGIC! I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith 'Batch 3:' Runaway Runaway by Mars Argo {2 P} Girls Like You by Maroon 5 {8 switching P} All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey {1 P} Bboom Bboom by MOMOLAND {3 P} Take Me To Church by Hozier 'Batch 4:' Black Magic by Little Mix {4 P} Knockout by Tungevang {1 P} Alone by Alan Walker {1 P} Friends by Marshmello and Anne-Marie {2 P} Llama In My Living Room by AronChupa and Little Sis Nora POP/STARS by K/DA ft. Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, and Jaira Burns 'Batch 5:' Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez {4 P} Boo'd Up by Ella Mai {2 P} Shake by Sam Cooke {1 P} Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding {3 P} YOUNGBLOOD by 5SOS X(Equis) by Nicky Jam, J Balvin 16 Shots by Stefflon Don Taki Taki by DJ Snake ft. Cardi B, Ozuna, and Selena Gomez 'Batch 6' Anaconda by Nicki Minaj Just Got Paid by Sigala, Ella Eyre, Meghan Trainor ft. French Montana Bad Guy by Billie Eilish Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi Jenny by Studio Killers Circles by Post Malone Dont Start Now by Dua Lipa GRRRLS by AviVa Motivation by Normani Good Form by Nicki Minaj Meant To Be by Bebe Rexha ft. Florida Georgia Line Symphony by Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson Baby by Clean Bandit ft. Lusi Fonsi, Marina Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne Category:Blog posts